


The Stars

by AmandaG96



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Astrophysicist, Bonding, F/M, Finger Embrace, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Love, New Vulcan, Stars, school teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaG96/pseuds/AmandaG96
Summary: While visiting her grandparents on New Vulcan, the daughter of Spock and Nyota bonds with her grandfather, Sarek, over a shared interest: The stars.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Stars

"Grandpa!"

Running through the open door, the five-year old girl rushed over to her grandfather who stood in front of the staircase. As she wrapped her arms tightly around his leg, it surprised Sarek just how strong she had become in the year he had seen her last.

"Granddaughter," Sarek greeted flatly, "I see you've fared well on your voyage to new Vulcan."

"Yes, Grandpa." the girl said, continuing to squeeze his leg, "I missed you."

Seeing Spock and his wife walk over the threshold, he bobbed his head to acknowledge their presence,

"Father." Spock greeted, holding the traditional ta'al.

"Son." Sarek replied, reciprocating the ta'al. "Nyota."

"Hello, Ambassador." Nyota smiled, before bending down, placing her hands gently on her daughter's shoulders. "Come on, sweetheart. You know Grandpa doesn't like it when you hug him."

"The child poses no harm or threat." Sarek said flatly, surprised at his seemingly automatic and positive response to physical contact. "The servants have finished preparing your quarters for your stay."

"Mummy, can I stay with Grandpa?"

After a moment of hesitation, Nyota looked up at Sarek who nodded slightly. She smiled, looked at her daughter and placed a kiss on her head before rising to her feet. "Of course, you can. We will be upstairs if you need us."

"Mind your Grandfather, Amanda." Spock ordered lightly. It surprised Sarek just how gentle Spock, yet stern his son sounded with his daughter. It was something he admired, something perhaps, he wished he would have done when Spock was younger.

"Yes, Father." the girl said.

He watched his son and daughter-in-law walk upstairs and once they were out of view; he felt a tug on his robes. Looking down, he met his granddaughter brown eyes and pointed ears. He had her father's eyes. No, she had her grandmother's eyes. Eyes that Sarek always found himself lost in.

"Grandpa," she smiled, "Can you show me the stars?"

It was a habit for Sarek to look out for any gawking servants when such a person question was asked, this was no occasion. When he turned back to the little girl, when he met her eyes once more, he found that her hand was extended mere inches out from his.

He never liked physical contact, but even he could not deny that there was something about his granddaughter that made it hard for him to deny anything she requested. Perhaps it was her eyes, or her hair, or her pointed ears, or even the fact that she was a quarter of an endangered species.

After a moment's hesitation, Sarek extended his hand and allowed her to wrap her tiny hand around his thumb as he guided her through the estate, down the corridor to the master bedroom.

"Have you learned more about the constellations in school?" asked Sarek.

"Yes, but the teacher does not explain them as well as you do."

"I see." Sarek responded flatly.

Leading the child through the master bedroom and out to the balcony, he stood over the threshold for a moment and admired the beautiful orange and blue sky. Oh, how it looked so much like Vulcan, and for a moment, he was transported back to his childhood, to the many hours he stood outside and look at the sky.

A tug on his robes tore him from the view. Looking down, the little girl arched her chin and stood on her tip toes to look over the threshold. Turning to her grandfather, she held her arms up to him, a gesture that immediately made Sarek uncomfortable. He held Spock when he was a boy, but only out of pure necessity.

However, seeing the look in her eyes, something Sarek sensed was sadness, forced him to repress any feeling of discomfort and comply. Lifting the girl off her feet, she wrapped her legs around his hips and smiled as she immediately started to point out the constellations to her forefather.

"Look Grandpa! That's Andromeda. You can see her line up approximately thirty-five degrees to the left! Can you see? She only comes to New Vulcan once every four years."

She had her grandmother's smile. She had her eyes. She had her hair. Yes, Sarek could see she had her mother's features, her brown skin being one of them, but her main features were that of her grandmother. Something that made Sarek, much to his surprise, pleased.

"I see," Sarek said flatly "and forty degrees to the right is Perseus."

"No, Grandpa." corrected the girl, "That is Cepheus."

"Are you certain?" he asked the child.

"I am certain." she responded back, confidently. "Cepheus is twenty-seventh largest constellation in the night sky. It occupies an area of five hundred and eighty-eight square degrees and is located in the fourth quadrant of the northern hemisphere, or NQ4. It is always located next to Andromeda, and only comes to New Vulcan every four years. They travel together."

"Your confidence suggests that you have acquired this new information in school."

"No." She said simply, "Grandma told me."

"Grandpa always mixed up Perseus and Cepheus." called a voice.

Turning around, Sarek found his wife standing in the corner. In a light blue modest gown covering her neck all the way down to her ankles, she wore a wide smile with her arms crossed. Her once jet-black hair had turned grey and laid comfortably in a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Being an accomplished astrophysicist, you'd think he would keep all the constellations in line." She continued, a sly smile running across her lips. While her once taut skin had wrinkled and aged, but she was still more beautiful than ever. He would argue even more beautiful than the day he met her, outside his office door, thirty-eight years ago.

"Have you been telling our granddaughter wrong constellations again?"

"Grandma!" Wiggling out of her grandfather's arms she ran over to her beloved grandmother who wrapped her tightly in her arms.

"Hello, my darling girl" Amanda beamed, "I missed you so much. My goodness you've grown!"

"I missed you too, Grandma. Grandpa was just telling me about the stars."

"I see that." Amanda smiled, glancing up at her husband. "Can I join you?"

"Yes, Grandma. You can point out Draco!"

Taking her grandmother's fingers she walked her to the threshold next to her husband. Taking both of their hands she took each of their first fingers and touched them together causing an ozh'esta.

"Why did you do that?" Amanda asked suddenly pulling away.

"Mother and Father do it whenever they walk into a room. So, you and Grandpa must do it too."

"Oh really?" Amanda smiled. Bending down, she picked up the girl, balancing her on her hip. She may have aged, but she was still surprisingly strong for a human woman of sixty.

"Really!" the girl countered. "Mummy says she does it with Father because she loves him. Do you love Grandpa?" the girl asked her grandma.

"Of course, I do." She said, her voice almost in a whisper. "I married him, didn't I?"

"Grandpa?" The girl turned to face her grandfather, "Do you love Grandma?"

Two pairs of eyes suddenly stared at Sarek. Amanda's expression softened; and after a moment of silence she planted a soft kiss on her granddaughter's head. She opened her mouth to speak, but when she turned back to face her husband, his forefingers were extended to her. Smiling she placed her fingers gently on her husbands, relishing in the calm feeling the ozh'esta brought.

"See," Amanda told her granddaughter, "he shows it in his way, and there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

The girl's cheeks blushed a light green as she stared at the lingering ozh'esta between her grandparents and she buried her face into her grandmother's shoulder.

"So, Amanda, you want me to show you Draco?" She asked her granddaughter, coaxing her face from her shoulder.

"It is there, Grandma." The little girl pointed.

"Well done! Indeed, it is, and what is beside Draco? Do you know? It is twenty degrees east"

Sarek stood and watched as his wife, his beautiful wife, held their granddaughter in her arms. As their words became an incoherent blur, a warm feeling rushed through Sarek's chest. He could count on one hand the times he had felt this feeling throughout his thirty-eight years with Amanda and each time no matter how uncomfortable the feeling made him; he could not bring himself to repress it.

He may have spent his whole life studying the teachings of Surak, and an equal amount of time studying logic, but even he knew what this feeling was: Love.

As his wife pointed to the sky showing their granddaughter more constellations, Sarek placed his hand gently on his wife's lower back and allowed himself to move closer.

He loved her, and he always will. He just hoped that she knew just how much he loved her.

~*The End*~


End file.
